Soeur perdue
by Iosmania
Summary: Tout commence à la naissance de Sangoten, mais Sangoan devient grand frère pas d'un mais de DEUX bébé Oo Mais qu'est devenu le deuxième ! J'ai eu un problème en publiant mais j'ai corrigé les fautes les plus voyantes survenue à la mise en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Nda: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai eu un problème en la publiant les lettres avaient décidés de qu'elles ne voulaient pas venirs ^^"" du coup j'ai corrigé les mots les plus flagrant mais il risque d'y avoir des manques -gomen-

Chapitre 1

La pluie tombe dans la nuit. Une branche tape sur le carreau du salon, entrain par le vent de l'orage qui gronde au dehors de la maison. Assit, inquiet pour la femme qui lutte dans la chambre, il attend impatient que tout cela se termine. Un cri retentit dans la chambre. Il se lève, fait un pas, se ravise, sert les poings. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur. Malgrès tous les combats qu'il avait du faire par le passe,il n'avait jamais ressentit une telle angoisse. L'attente se prolonge, le temps passe et seul les cris de sa mère retentissent dans cette nuit dorage. Puis d'autres cris retentissent. Un, puis deux DEUX ??? Il se précipite vers la chambre, mais peine il atteint la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre sur une petite femme blonde qui tenait deux paquets dans ces bras.

-Que

-Félicitation Sangoan ! Tas mère viens de mettre au monde deux magnifiques bébés je te présente ton petit frère Sangoten et tas petite sur Nao, lui dit-elle en présentant les deux paquets en souriant.

-Deux ?!! Ils sont deux ? répétas-t-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Et ma mére ? comment se porte-elle ?

-Ca a était particulièrement prouvant pour elle, surtout quelle ne s'attendait pas en avoir deux. Elle ne m'écoute jamais et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Du coup elle n'est pas allée voir un gynéco

-Oui mais comment vas-elle ?

-Oh il en faut bien plus pour en venir bout. Elle se repose.

Soulagé, il soupira.

-j'aurais bien voulu rester cette nuit pour t'aider avec les deux petits, mais il faut que je j'aille à l'hôpital.

-QUOI !!!! Tu vas me laisser tous seul avec deux bébés dont je sais peine m'occuper et ma mère qui dors ?!!!

-Je sais bien que cela va très très difficile pour toi, mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras. Je tes observé à l'hôpital et tu t'en sortais toujours bien ( bin quoi ? Il ne peut pas avoir suivi un cour de puériculture :p)

Ils furent brusquement coup par les pleures d'un des petits.

-C'est la fille. Donne la moi pour voir. A ses pleurs on dirait quelle soufre.

Elle allongea le bébé sur le divans et l'ausculta.

-Humm je pensais mettre trompé tout l'heure mais on dirais finalement que non.

-Qu'est-ce quelle ? Elle est malade ?

- Disons quelle quelque pti soucis. Il faudrait que je l'emmène l'hôpital pour pouvoir traiter cela comme il faut. Je peut l'emmener rapidement. Je te laisse t'occuper de ton frère et de tas mère. Au moindre problème tu m'appelle ou tu viens directement l'hôpital que cela plaise ou non tas mère.

-Bi-bien

Elle partit rapidement laissant un Sangoan affolé mais qui réussit tout de même à se ressaisir lorsque son frère lui réclama son attention.

Le lendemain Sangoan regardait le journal du matin. Il était inquiet. Le docteur n'avait toujours pas appel pour lui dire si sa soeur allait bien. Il se figea d'un seul coup les yeux rivés sur le journal.

-Bonjour mon petit Sangoan, la salua Chichi entrant dans la cuisine, Sangoten dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il lui montra le journal dune main tremblante. Elle se pencha pour pouvoir lire et faillit s'effondrer la nouvelle.

_Un véhicule c'est écrasé en ville. Celui-ci ayant explosé aucun corps n'a était retrouvé,_

_la police a pu déterminer que celui-ci appartenait au Dr Miria qui revenait de chez une de ses patientes...._

Chichi pétrifié regarda son fils.

-Nao a eu un problème et elle l'emmenait l'hôpital pour lui prodiguer ses soins, lui dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Chichi ne pouvait y croire. Elle refusait d'y croire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui demanda-t-elle dune voix tremblante.

-Nao était avec le Dr Miria lors de cet accident, lui répondit-il dans un sanglot.

Son visage déjà pâle devint complètement exsangue* et de violents frissons la prirent. Elle donna le petit Sangoten son an qui le serra contre lui en pleurant. Chichi quant elle sortit dehors. Sangoten l'entendit hurler sa douleur. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre. Elle tait sous un arbre recroquevillé, comme si elle voulait se protéger du monde qui l'entourait. Il la serra contre lui, Sangoten au milieu deux. Elle s'agrippa eux comme pour se raccrocher la vie qui lui avait déjà prit son mari et maintenant sa fille, qui n'avait même pas pu connaître la vie avant de mourir.

Toujours loin de se deuil et de l'accident, une silhouette marche dans les montagnes, écartant l'épais brouillard qui lui barre le chemin. Arrivé au pied dune falaise elle regarda la porte imposante qui se dressait devant elle. Trois pierres dores encadrs de symboles y étaient gravés. Les portes s'ouvrirent faisant apparaître une personne vêtue d'amples vêtements blancs, ayant le même symbole brodés dessus.

-Est-ce l'enfant ? demanda celle-ci dune voix cristalline.

L'autre jeune femme acquiesça.

-Tu as bien travaillé Maki Miria.

Maki sourit et l accompagna l'intrieur de la falaise. Les portes se refermèrent, imposantes, menaçantes

Yo !! C'est ma première fic (et la première fois que j'écris quelque chose même^^ ) alors lâchai des coms (et gomen pour les fautes dorth ^^)

* cest quand (en gros) on n'a plus de sang, en l'occurrence ici c'est quelle est pire que pâle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-SANGOTEN !!!!!!!!!! TRUNK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Revenez ici tout de suite !!!!!!!!!!!

Deux petits garons, l'un brun les cheveux en pétards, l'autre les cheveux couleur argent, couraient en s'esclaffant dans les couloirs de la fac. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains un sac qu'ils faisaient tourner tout en courant.

-Pu---- !!! Vous allaient me rendre mon sac sales gosses

Un brun, copie conforme du plus petit qui courait devant lui, les poursuivait, mais ceux-ci ayant fait l'exploration de tout le bâtiment, profitèrent de leur petite taille pour se faufiler dans un des conduits d'aération. Sangoan jurant, passa un bras à l'intérieure du conduit mais peine lavait-il mis que Trunk le mordit.

-OUAAAAA !!!!!!! Trunk peu importe que tu soit le fils de Bulma et de Vegeta, je vais te tuer.

Seul deux gloussements lui répondirent, s'éloignant de plus en plus.

-Sangoan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à hurler comme a ?

-Ah Videlle quest-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Sangoan gêné et mal l'aise devant la jeune fille.

-Pff peut-être est-ce parce que je suis inscrite ici.

-Ha haha (goutte) eu par hasard tu ne serais pas où conduit ce conduit, lui demanda-t-il se frottant la tête, de plus en plus gêné.

-Mmm je suppose sur le toit

Elle avait peine fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà disparut.

-_Comment il a fait ça ? Il est vraiment très bizarre_

Sangoan sur le toit regarda dans tout les coins et dans les environs, mais il ne les trouva nul part. Soupirant il espérait que son frêre allait lui rendre au moins son sac se soir. Il retourna en cour, n'étant pas en vacance comme eux.

Un peu plus loin dans un parc 10km de la fac, les deux chapardeurs s'esclaffaient, content de leur coup.

-Tas vu la tête qu'il a fait quand on lui a prit son sac ?

-Hahahaha

Ils continuèrent ainsi à se moquer du saiyen, quand quelque chose percuta Trunk.

-Mais vous pourriez faire attention !!! cria-t-il.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes penses.

C'était la voix dune petite fille. Ils la regardèrent et Trunk jugea quelle devait avoir le même âge que Sangoten. Elle s'excusa, se frottant la tête gêné et tirant la langue d'un air candide. Trunk n'en revenait pas, elle avais la même attitude que son ami. La ressemblance fut d'autant plus frappante lorsque Sangoten fit les même gestes pour dire que c'était eux qui s'excusaient. Regardant plus attentivement les deux enfants, il remarqua qu'ils se ressemblaient également physiquement.

-Ooua Sangoten c'est ton clone !!!!

-HEIN !!! firent les deux autres en même temps. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, lui demanda Sangoten. Elle peut pas être mon clone.

-Tas raison, ria la petite. Il est un peu bête ton ami.

-C'est pas sa fautes, lui répondit Sangoten avec un grand sourire.

-Heee je t'interdis de me dire ça, surtout venant de toi, se vexa Trunk qui devenait tout rouge.

-Vous avez l'aire marrant tous les deux, ria-t-elle

-Comment tu t'appelle ? lui demanda Sangoten.

-Eu mon nom c'est...

-Mademoiselle !!!! Mademoiselle !!! Où est-vous !!!

-Oh non, elles mon déjà retrouvé, bougonna la petite. Moi qui pensais les avoir semé pour un pti moment.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Sangoten.

-Mes professeurs. Elles me lâchent pas une seconde.

-Tu veux qu'on t'en débarrasse, demanda Trunk un grand sourire aux lêvres.

-Mademoiselle, vous savez se qui vous arrivera si vous ne vous montrais pas !!! La petite soupira de résignation. Elle dit au revoir aux deux garons et se dirigea en courant vers les deux femmes. Celle-ci commencèrent à lui faire la morale, mais la petite s'excusa une main derrière la tête et la langue tiré.

_Oui_, se dit Trunk, _elle ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Sangoten._

Sangoten regardait sa nouvelle amie partir, quand quelque chose attira son attention à quelque mètre d'eux, sur le sol. Il se pencha pour voir, et trouva un médaillon. Celui-ci représentait trois pierres entour de signes qu'il ne comprenait pas. Pensant que c'était la petite fille, il le mit dans sa poche espérant la revoir un jour. Une boule au fond lui se forma et ses larmes commencèrent àcouler.

-Bin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sangoten ? demanda Trunk inquiet de voir son ami ainsi.

-Je sais pas, j'ai eu comme l'impression que quelque chose en moi était revenus puis était reparti tout d'un coup.

-...il regarda son ami pleurer ne comprenant pas trop se qui c'était passé lors de cette rencontre, mais un mauvais pressentiment commença à naître en lui.

Vilou le deuxime chapitre^^ alors ?


End file.
